Operation Beifong: Baatar's Memories
by Wind's Gale
Summary: After being captured by Kuvira and his firstborn, Baatar Sr. reflects on his family, his third-person POV of the events during Operation Bei Fong when they get rescued. Written for Pro-Bending Circuit.


_A/N: Word count: 983. LoK Book 4 Episode 10: Operation Bei fong told from Baatar Sr.'s point of view. Prompts: Bookshelf, cinnamon, blind. Element: Fire._

* * *

Months locked away in a cramped cage was driving him mad.

Even though in actuality, they'd only been there for a couple of days. He never did well in cramped places anyway.

Most of the time in the suspended cage was spent in unnerving silence. His wife looked a mess. She didn't sleep much. It broke his heart to see his family so torn. Family was the most important thing to his wife and to see her son and surrogate daughter turn against was devastating to her. He didn't know what hurt worse, seeing his own son turned against him or seeing how heartbroken his family was. Huan even seemed like he might come apart from the whole thing, despite his usual apathetic persona.

Baatar found himself thinking of the times before the world around them turned chaotic. One of his favorite memories was when he and Baatar Jr. built a bookshelf together. His firstborn was only five but already expressed an interest in architecture. They spent weeks perfecting the bookshelf and bonding over something he thought was so simple, though it was fascinating and complex to his son. The smell of cinnamon always warmed him to the memory. Suyin would bring them cinnamon chai tea during their late nights. They'd take a break enjoying their then small family. Even as the family expanded, they grew as closer. Where did things go wrong?

He heard his wife sigh next to him. He slid a comforting hand to hers.

"Everything will be fine." He gave a small smile.

Suyin returned the smile. Even during the harshest times, her eyes were always full of love.

He turned to Wei and Wing who looked more bored than upset they were imprisoned. He opened his mouth to say something but Suyin's tapping on his shoulder turned his attention to where she was looking.

In the distance he could see the wall pulled away like double doors with Lin, Toph, and the earth bending kid that had been traveling with the Avatar. Never had he felt so relieved in his life. They could finally get out of there and try to put an end to this whole mess.

If only he realized how horrifying getting out would be.

The moment Lin was launched onto the cage, causing it to swing wildly while nauseating him, he knew this wouldn't be an easy escape for him.

Wei was the first one to be swung out, after they waited for the guard to disappear behind the bolted door. Watching his son be propelled across the room with hundreds of feet between them and the ground was terrifying. The logic part of him told him that it needed to be done but the emotional part of him told him it was a horrible, dangerous idea. When it came time for him to be swung out of the cage, he was already wrecked with nerves and shaking.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine. Line won't drop you and Bolin will catch you." His wife's words offered no comfort to him.

"No, no. Just go. Just leave me. I'll stay here." He squeezed his eyes shut.

For a brief moment, he dreamt of how great it would have been to be blind at the moment, just like Toph. He wouldn't be able to see the massive fall below him or see how far he was being thrown to escape. Sensations would be different. There would be no fear of heights if he couldn't see them.

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

He was snapped out of his fantasy by the sound of metal curling towards him. The feel of cold metal forcing itself onto his ankle caused a cold sweat to roll down his face. She wouldn't.

She did.

He knew everything had to be silent but when fear strikes you at the heart, sometimes you can't control yourself. His screams echoed through the walls until he was flung forward. This was too much excitement for an older gentleman such as himself. He'd have to have a talk with his sister-in-law about her roughness with him.

After he came to it. He felt nauseated and weak in Bolin's arms. At the moment, all he could think about was how terrifying the whole ordeal was but later, he knew he'd be embarrassed by the entire thing.

By the time he was more alert and able to stand, he could see the guards were now alerted. How'd he miss the loud sirens going off? His previous fear was replaced with a new fear as he watched his wife and her sister escape the large ball of fire shooting towards them. For a second, he thought one of them had gotten burnt but after seeing them leap towards them to safety, the fear quickly dissipated. Warmth quickly replaced the fear at the reunion of his wife and her mother. He knew it'd touch his heart to see her family coming to her rescue when she needed it most.

They weren't out of the woods after they escaped. He didn't expect things to be that easy but at least he was out of the cage. The arrival of Opal was a bittersweet moment for him. Watching her leave was tough but he said nothing, even after his wife, twin sons, and Lin left. He knew some things had to be done. Time in the cage really made him realize what a brave family he raised with Suyin. He wondered if the family could ever come back together after this but deep down he knew they'd be alright in the end. He'd make it a habit to cherish more time with his family rather than work on his architectural plans for days on end.

"So, how have you been, mother?"

"I told you never to call me that!"

Maybe he'd spend more time with certain family members at a distant.


End file.
